


lonely nights

by rubbercip



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbercip/pseuds/rubbercip
Summary: ross should be used to arin being gone on tour by now; spoiler- he isn't





	lonely nights

After being together for over half of their lives, you'd think that Ross would be used to being away from Arin for extended periods of time by now. They used to live on opposite sides of the planet for fucks sake, this should be a walk in the park; Arin was only on tour for a month at a time, then he'd come back for a bit, spend some time with Ross and get some work done before the process repeated itself. This was the last leg of the tour. He only had to wait a few more days for all of this to be over, but tonight was just one of those nights. One of the ones that left him feeling empty, like there was something missing. Something off.

He'd streamed earlier, and it had been a great distraction. His new level on mario maker was looking dope, and his chat had been super positive throughout the night. After that he'd made dinner and ate while he fiddled around with his sketchbook, but now as he laid in bed with Orph at his feet, he couldn't ignore how he could smell his partner's cologne lingering on his pillow. Ross let his mind drift to Arin: he was so proud of him and all the hard work he'd done. He knew these tours always took a lot out of him mentally, and he really admired how Ar did it without a second thought. Arin was dedicated, and passionate. 

Oh, he was so passionate on some things, it was such a sight to see. Ross adores how Arin's face lights up when he talks about things he loves, or how heated he can tend to get when he's in a debate. It's one of the reasons Ross brings up the kaiju discussions every now and again. Watching Arin explain why Clifford is a kaiju was one of Ross' fondest memories of him, because he finds some of the oddest things to support. It's one of the things Ross loves about him. 

Sighing, Ross rolls onto his other side, seeing his clock looking right back at him. It was nearly three in the morning, which meant it was almost five for Arin. His boyfriend would be asleep at this hour- or at least he should be, so calling wasn't the best idea. Still, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to grab his phone. He unlocked it before going to contacts and tapping on the contact 'Arin Handsome 🍑💖', just deciding to send a short voice message. 

"Hey, Ar," he said softly; his voice gentle, like he didn't wanna wake up the cat at his feet, "Just wanted to talk. I know you're asleep, and your phone's probably on 'do not disturb' like it always is, but I just… I don't know. Wanted to remind you that I love you, I can't wait for you to get home. You're doing such a good job, and I'm proud of you, and, uh… yeah. I'll call you tomorrow on the bus, you better answer. Anyway. Night, baby, see you soon. Love you."

Ross threw his phone back onto the nightstand. He drifted off as he held Arin's pillow close to his chest.

\--

Arin woke up to Dan's alarm going off at around six in the morning. They had a long day of traveling to do today, so they had to start gettin' a move on early. Arin sluggishly got up and began his morning routine, and within the hour, he, Dan, Brent, and Vernon were all back on the road.

He didn't check Ross' message until he had headphones in; he didn't want to listen to it out loud in case it was, y'know, personal. But after listening to his sleepy partner's adorable message, Arin couldn't help but smile; Ross's accent always got thick when he was tired, and it was something Ar had grown to love. He couldn't wait to get home and hug Ross, to cuddle him and listen to him talk about what he'd done while Ar was away. Sure, Arin usually tuned in to Ross' streams under a made up account name, but he still liked to hear what he had done outside of work. 

Arin missed holding Ross. He always loved when they wrapped up the night and crawled into bed, curling up, intertwining limbs as they got comfortable. He especially loved their late night conversations- sometimes they were deep and insightful, others were lighthearted and silly. But Ar specifically missed the intimate ones. The ones that made his heart burst, because god, Ross wasn't always the most romantic, but sometimes he was just so good with words. He would tell Arin how much he meant to him, how beautiful he thought Arin was inside and out, how one day he hopes they would get to live in a nice little cabin in the middle of the mountain and get old together. The thought of them spending the rest of their lives together wasn't too outlandish; whenever they talked about it, Ross would always laugh and say 'we made it this far, right?' It never failed to make Arin smile. 

After he let his daydreams come to a close, Arin pulled up 'condom ross 💙', and started to leave him a message. His was just as quiet, since he didn't wanna bother the others. 

"Hey, Rossy, morning. I'm sorry you were lonely last night, but I'll be home soon, only two more nights without you. Your message was really sweet, you're definitely getting the biggest fuckin' hug when I see you, dude. And we can order takeout, maybe watch a movie, then sleep like the dead. I can't wait to see you, I miss you a lot. But, uh, yeah, text me when you wake up; I'll try to watch your stream tonight since we don't have a show, maybe I'll join you for smash. Love you, sweetness."

He didn't know if the message was sweet enough, but Ross sent back a selfie of him and Orph, some hearts photoshopped onto it. Arin chuckled to himself; how'd he ever get so damn lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i haven't written anything in ages, so sorry if it's rusty. probably won't post often, but maybe when i get creative spurts like this i will. also i genuinely don't know how to add tags so. sorry


End file.
